The present disclosure relates to a backlight unit and a display apparatus including the backlight unit.
As our information society develops, needs for diverse forms of display apparatuses are increasing. Accordingly, research has been carried out on various display apparatuses such as liquid crystal display devices (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), electro luminescent displays (ELDs), and vacuum fluorescent displays (VFDs), which have been commercialized.
Of these, an LCD has a liquid crystal panel that includes a liquid crystal layer, a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate, and a color filter substrate facing the TFT substrate with the liquid crystal layer therebetween. Such a liquid crystal panel, having no light source, uses light provided by a backlight unit to display an image.